


Old Flames

by lupinthenerd



Category: tezuka's star system
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Sexual Tension, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-30 10:03:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8528851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupinthenerd/pseuds/lupinthenerd
Summary: Hammond "Hamegg" Egg has been working a deadend job for the past ten years, living an average every day life, longing for what he'd used to have with a certain someone. And what do you know, he may have a chance to work up that old flame and live again.





	1. Chapter 1

It was the fifth shot that night. Hamegg had long forgotten the reason he was drinking in the first place, but it didn’t matter. It was just another night with people he didn’t give one lick about. But, hey, he was a _better_ man now, right? Living life like a model citizen. 

So then why did he feel so out of place?

Ham quickly sat back in his chair, pretending to smile at his co workers as he fumbled with his pack of cigarettes for a smoke. He quickly dropped the pack when he saw a small group of individuals enter into the bar, sitting themselves down at a nearby table. 

Maybe his vision was playing tricks on him, but one of them -- _no_ , couldn’t be. Why would he be in this side of town, anyway? Ha, wishful thinking. It’d been ten years, after all. Still...how many people did he know that had a familiar dent in the back of their head? 

Hamegg nearly jumped when one of his co workers set a hand on his shoulder. “Hey, everything okay, Egg? Too much to drink?” Scrunching up his face, Ham shrugged the man off and snorted.

“Are you kiddin’? Give me ‘nother round.” One last drink and he was out of here. That was the idea anyway, but he couldn’t help sparing several glances back at that table, inwardly hoping somehow that Lamp would _see_ him. _Acknowledge_ him. 

He could feel his anxiety skyrocket when he got his wish, but it wasn’t in the way he’d have liked. All Lamp seemed to do was catch his eye, give a tiny smile and went back to talking to his group of likely important people.

Ham felt cold, betrayed. But it’d been ten whole years. Of course the bastard forgot all about him. He never had been all that important to the asshole after all, right?

When his drink finally came, he snatched it off the table and took a heavy drink. Fuck it, he’d give Lamp a piece of his mind. Yeah. He was a different, better man now! He got on just fine without him! He had friends! He had a job! Even had a girlfriend at one point...who was currently the one with custody of their kid -- but enough of that.

The little desk worker adjusted his tie and slammed his drink back down, wiping his mouth and unknowingly stepping on his earlier dropped pack of cigs. He’d lament about that later. His colleagues peered over curiously, confused and calling his name to draw him back over or at least ask what was going on.

They weren’t going to get answers. Ham was on a mission after all. No distractions. As he came closer to the group of gentleman, clearing his throat to draw Lamp’s attention, he froze up almost immediately when he got what he wanted.

“Yeah?”

“I-I, uh...” _Shit_. Why did he think this was a good idea? Ham felt like his tongue was numb, his thoughts empty and drowned out. Quickly, he stepped back, only to bump accidentally into the waitress delivering the group’s drinks. The tray tipped over, one of the glasses falling and spilling all over Lamp’s lap.

Ham was sure, at this point, that the universe was always going to be giving him the middle finger. What could have gone wrong, went absolutely totally horrible. “S-s-s-sorry!” he quickly yelped, hands up defensively the moment the taller man stood up, glasses reflecting light so Ham couldn’t even see the current expression -- not that it was going to be any good, in retrospect. 

“You have any idea how much this suit cost, pal?” Thicker fingers went to close around Ham’s tie, yanking him forward. Ham’s eyes grew wide, panic stricken and clearly a bit sweaty if he hadn’t already been.

“A-a lot?” he squeaked. 

“Oi, Lamp, it’s alright, we’ll cover it. Guy’s clearly drunk off his ass.” A voice from the table. Ham couldn’t really make out the stranger’s face, but he didn’t really care about that.

“Hmm...you’re real lucky my friend’s so generous.” Lamp forced a smile, looking the sweaty, trembling man over before letting go. “Get yourself home before you really fuck yourself over.” 

Hamegg quickly nodded, stumbling back, quick to catch himself and back away from the distraught waitress as well, fumbling with stuttered apologies before his arm was caught firmly. “Wait.”

Tensing, Ham turned to look back over at who it was this time, but he knew who it was. Ten whole years and he still knew that voice, in all its tones.

“Don’t I know you?”

“Uh-um...w-well...” He could feel his throat closing, panic arising. He should tell him, this was his chance! Why couldn’t he? But it seemed he didn’t need to answer as Lamp excused himself from his group to less than gently drag the smaller man towards the bar’s restroom. 

It wasn’t long until his back hit the nearest wall inside, Lamp glaring at anyone who remained inside before they finally got a clue and left. 

Oh, why hadn’t he just stayed at home tonight?

But when he thought there was going to be trouble, all he heard was laughter. Eyes having been squeezed shut, Ham slowly cracked them open, confused. There Lamp was, laughing and squeezing his shoulders. “God, it really _is_ you, isn’t it? Of all things! The hell you doin’ here? And with that gaggle of losers?”

Perhaps it was the alcohol, but Hamegg couldn’t help but nervously giggle with him before he caught his breath. “It’s...it’s a long story. Heh. W-what about you?” His smile faltered soon after he asked, Lamp’s expression having grown serious. “A-Ace?” That name certainly didn’t seem to help much. 

“It’s _Lamp_ now, alright?” Whatever bad mood he seemed to have been in quickly went away when he smirked again, pulling the smaller man forward into a one armed hug. “Y’shoulda told me who you were the moment you walked up, y’little weasel.” 

“W-well, I t-t-tried to,” Ham tried to explain, stumbling a bit as it looked like he was being led into one of the stalls. “A-Ace-- I mean, L-Lamp, what--” He was crowded again, stall door closed behind them while Lamp backed him up into a corner, breathing hot air against his neck.

“How badly have ya missed me, hmm?” His voice came out in a low rumble, causing Hamegg to shiver, legs a little weak from sensory memory alone. God, he’d missed him. He’d missed him so much. But that wasn’t the plan to tell him! Damn it, he was supposed to prove to Lamp he was fine on his own. He didn’t...he didn’t need him.

But he _did_. 


	2. Chapter 2

There was no doubt that Lamp could feel his pulse fluttering against his fingers as they rested on his throat. Ham was quite sure his heart might as well have placed itself there. Breathing came out shallow and stuttering, mind still a useless blankness, what with the other man so close in his space again.

Of course he’d waited for a moment like this, over and over in his head. Missing the heat, the pleasure, the safety and danger all mixed together. Perfect. 

Lamp didn’t need a verbal answer to his question. The answer was obvious. Hamegg was a walking book full of open pages when he wasn’t careful. “I bet there’s even more you miss,” he purred, ever so casually keeping a grip on Ham’s wrist to tug it lower. 

Oh. Ham’s trembling fingers met the beer stained trousers, but that was hardly the _only_ thing he felt. He swallowed thickly, heat rising in his cheeks quite blatantly. “L-Lamp...I--” 

“You made quite a mess tonight, ruined my suit and everything.” Lamp squinted down at him behind his glasses, eventually leaning closer to Hamegg’s face while bringing his hands back to himself, leaving the smaller man surprisingly cold. “You really ought to _clean it up_.”

If his heart hadn’t been racing before, it certainly was now. Humiliated, as per usual, Ham reluctantly slid on down to his knees while trying not to cause his head to spin. He’d had a bit too much to drink, but not that it mattered. 

His face was flushed and sweaty as his fingers numbly fumbled with the roll of toilet paper. In his current state, ‘cleaning up’ was a bit more literal. When he started patting down the soaked spots, it was clear to Lamp that maybe he’d miscalculated. 

“Okay, okay, _alright_ \-- that’s enough.” Lamp pulled him back up, snickering some with a shake of his head, hand eventually patting Ham’s still reddened cheek. With a sniff, Ham tried to smile back, laugh a little hoarse. 

Despite his better judgement, Lamp soon leaned down to press his lips against his, tasting salt and liquor, which came as little surprise. Hamegg’s hands were quick to reach up and cling to the already ruined suit, legs feeling all the more weaker as he struggled to keep standing. But Lamp had always been a sort of crutch. Leaning on him was easy. Dependable. 

As the kiss grew a bit more heated, it wasn’t long until Ham grew sloppy and clumsily bit onto Lamp’s tongue. 

He’d jerked away, slightly wincing before giving a small chuckle. “God, you’re drunk. C’mon, I’ll take you home or somethin’.” No sense in hanging around here anyway when his clothes were soiled. More than enough excuse to abandon the boys at the table. Lamp led Ham out of the stall, rolling his tongue in his mouth to check if he tasted any blood. Those teeth of his could be dangerous when he wasn’t careful.

Hamegg leaned onto Lamp, legs still a bit wobbly underneath him as he walked with him out of the bathroom. Home sounded nice. “M’sorry,” he mumbled into Lamp’s neck. He received a pat on the back as he was pushed further into the hall before setting him down in a chair.

“Wait here, gotta tell ‘em I’ll be heading out.”

While he sat and waited, he vaguely overheard the conversation. Lamp mentioned taking an old friend home and needing a change of clothes. It seemed to go well enough since Lamp had soon returned to help Ham up to his feet again. He vaguely wondered where the guys _he_ had come in with had gone. Whatever. They didn’t matter anyway. 

“Just so you know, if you throw up in my car I’m throwin’ your skinny little ass straight into the curb.”

“’Kay.” 

Lamp couldn’t even be annoyed at the answer, simply sighing as he helped the spindly man out of the bar and into to his car.  He could feel the sweat having already stuck to the guy’s dress shirt when he removed his hand from his back, staring at the imprint. Some things never change.

When he’d finally started up the car, Ham rolled his head to the side to squint a little at Lamp. “Y’don’t...know where I l-live, do ya?”

“I got it,” Lamp said dismissively, waving a hand as they waited at the light. Ham sniffed and didn’t argue, wiping a hand down his face before checking his pockets for his cigarettes. It was then his muddled brain recalled he’d dropped his pack earlier and left it on the floor in the bar. Shit.

“Here.” Ham’s eyes widened at the sight of a cigar being shoved in his face, blinking slowly. Lamp was clearly offering it to him but he hesitated. 

“I...haven’t smoked one in a w-while...” But with the look Lamp was giving him, Hamegg finally clamped the cigar around his teeth and fumbled with his own lighter. He coughed a bit at the start but eventually relaxed. 

After some silence during the drive, Ham slowly realized he didn’t recognize where they were going. This neighborhood looked far too fancy to be anywhere he’d been living. “What --”

Soon enough, Lamp parked outside an expensive looking apartment complex. “Lamp, I - I don’t think this is the right p-place!” 

“Sure it is. It’s mine.” Lamp stepped out of the car, brushing himself off like it’d do any good at the wrinkled mess of a suit before he went to open the door for Hamegg. When he stepped out, his face scrunched up in confusion, looking between the apartment and Lamp.

“B-but you...you had a h-house, didn’t you?”

Lamp rubbed at the back of his neck, almost looking...ashamed? Embarrassed? Very unlike him. “Well...my wife’s living there at the moment.”

“ _You’re m-married_?!” he shrieked.


	3. Chapter 3

Lamp’s hand went immediately to slap over Hamegg’s mouth, leaning in close to him and gripping his arm. “ _Shh_. Jesus Christ, you wanna wake up the whole damn neighborhood?” he hissed.

Ham’s face was red with anger and embarrassment, tears threatening the corner of his eyes. Fuck him fuck him _fuck him_! How dare he do this, drag him here and then admit to being married? What was he, some kind of booty call now? He’d only ever been second best to Lamp, after all, why would it have changed now?

Idiot. He felt like such an idiot to think something had changed. Ham wanted to hate him, he did, but the most that he could manage was freeing his arm from the man’s grip and swinging a punch to his chest.

It wasn’t all that strong, in retrospect, mostly because Lamp only let go of his mouth out of surprise than feeling any sort of injury. “Y-you _asshole_ ,” he spat, wiping at his stinging eyes with his sleeve. “Why’d you e-even bring me here?”

Lamp’s expression softened a smidgen before he reached to grab the smaller man again, tugging him up the steps to the door. “Damn it, Ham, I was gonna explain. We’re gettin’ a divorce. We’re separated right now and she’s got the house,” he half muttered as he felt around for his keys, finally opening the door.

Part of Hamegg felt a little better, but he was still glaring at the back of Lamp’s head on the way inside. “You’re s-still a jerk,” he grumbled.

“Yeah, yeah.” Lamp waved him off, shirking off his ruined suit jacket and sighing. “Go sit down or somethin’, I’ll get you some water.” 

Ham took a small moment to glance around the apartment  -- if he could even call it that. Looked nothing like his own. Polished, decorated with fancy art and IKEA furniture. How long did it take Lamp to set those up? He snorted mostly to himself, still wiping at his face while he calmed down. Place was big, but he didn’t know what else he expected. Acetylene Lamp had always been rolling in money, illegally or otherwise. 

Eventually he came to a very lush looking couch, wondering if his sweaty self even belonged sitting there, even if Lamp told him to. Well, fine, he’d make himself right at home and the couch had no right to complain. He glanced up when he heard Lamp heading over, loosening his tie as he offered his drink. “I’m goin’ to get changed so try not to set the place on fire, yeah?”

Ham gave a wordless sip of his ice water, eyes still narrowed, unimpressed, at his ex. Lamp let out another sigh, muttering under his breath about why he even bothered until he was out of sight. Staring into the pristine glass, Hamegg brushed his slightly shaky fingers over the sculpted edges, frowning.

Really, why was he even here? Why didn’t Lamp just take him home? This felt like a joke and he was the punchline. Any moment now he’d be laughed at and tossed into a taxi cab. ‘ _pfft why’d I ever want_ you _back?_ ’ he’d hear Ace say.

 _Plop. Plip._  

Hamegg quickly wiped at his eyes again, nearly soaking his sleeve and setting the glass down before he filled it with his own tears. Ugh, he hated this, hated being here and reminded of what he’d _lost_. Why hadn’t he have just been complacent? Then the fight never would have happened and Lamp never would have been in a shitty marriage with whoever she was, and they’d be living happy in the lap of luxury or something. Maybe have a couple stupid cats like some couples do. 

But no, no he had to fuck it all up, too stubborn to just crawl back that time.He wanted to prove to Lamp he didn’t need him. Did a damn good job of convincing himself that for ten years, but all it took was seeing the man once for it all to come crashing down. 

 _Fuck_.

He hadn’t heard the other return to his side until he felt a heavy warm hand squeeze his shoulder. “Hey...” 

Hamegg didn’t look up, knew he’d lost and didn’t want to face the look Lamp was giving him. He wanted to have a little bit of dignity left. “M’f-fine, i-i-it’s _fine_...” He tried to shrug him off, but Lamp wasn’t having it, sitting down next to him before tugging him over to his side. 

He didn’t want to admit to the small sob he made when he felt fingers brush at his soaked cheek, vision to blurry to really focus when he was gently made to look up. “It’s not fine, Ham. But I’m going to make up for that from now on, alright?”

For a brief moment, he thought he saw a ridiculous halo of a glow around Lamp at those words. Yes, promise him everything would be okay and as it was. But as quick as that ‘hallelujah’ seemed to echo in his ears, it just as quickly turned itself off as he jerked away with disgust. 

“Y-you really think I’d b-believe somethin’ like that outta _you_?” 

Lamp looked at him like one might look at a child misbehaving and he _hated_ it. “Fuck you, Ace. I don’t need your pity. You w-want something, _right_? Wh-what is it this time? Blowjob? N-need a quick _handy_ or an undercover s-snitch for your next operation? WHAT?” 

His fingers reached to snatch the half empty glass he’d been given, tempted to throw the damn thing at the man’s face. But as soon as he’d made the motion and was on his feet, he felt bile rising up and dropped the glass to the floor, quickly trying to cover his mouth as he stumbled.

Lamp had hurried to him, trying to stop Ham from accidentally falling onto the coffee table. Good news, he hadn’t. Bad news, he got sick all over Lamp’s clean shirt. “...I asked for that,” Lamp said more to himself, not entirely upset as he probably should have been, but it was cute how fired up Ham could be even when he was in such a state. “Let’s get you to the bathroom, yeah?”

All he seemed to be doing was help. Help help help. Hamegg grimaced but didn’t stop Lamp from carting his sick ass to the bathroom. A part of him was sure as hell happy he ruined something perfect on Lamp. Little revenge. Wasn’t perfect, but it was something. 

Once inside the, obviously, perfectly clean and nice looking bathroom that was probably bigger than Ham’s entire apartment, he gripped the toilet and emptied what else was left in his system. Almost felt criminal, like taking the damn toilet’s virginity. Had it ever been used before? It just looked so _clean_.

He felt Lamp’s hand massage his back and it almost made him feel sick again, but he merely dry heaved and coughed, reaching up for toilet paper to try to clean his mouth and blow his nose. 

“I got some spare toothbrushes if you want to brush your teeth. Dentist’s always give you so damn many, you know?”

Ham grimaced and slowly turned his head over to stare red, blood shot eyes at Lamp. “Why?” he croaked.

Lamp looked impatient, annoyed, but he put on a smile anyway. “I told you. I want to help.”

“ _Why_?” Ham repeated, nearly grinding his teeth. Venom in his voice, made worse by the rawness left over from throwing up.

With a sigh, Lamp pushed up his glasses and shrugged, throwing his hands up. “I don’t know! Maybe I miss you! Maybe I care about your sweaty, scrawny little ass! Fuck, Ham! You look like shit. Let. Me. Help. You.” It was his turn to grind his teeth right back.

Hamegg had looked away after flushing, keeping his head down before lifting his arm up to ask for help to pull him back to his feet. Lamp wordlessly grabbed him, surprisingly gentle despite the firmness. He hadn’t expected the other to admit to...missing him. Who in their right mind would. Ha. But he sniffed and eventually nodded, leaning into the sink counter. “I’ll...I’ll take a toothbrush, please.”

Lamp opened one out of the plastic box and handed it to Ham, patting his back some before leaving the bathroom. “I’ll get you something to change into...and for myself. Again.”

Ham had to stifle a little chuckle at that. Small victories. Once he finished rinsing out his mouth and washing his face, he squinted into the mirror to really look at himself. Hair was practically sticking to his clammy forehead, eyes red and sunken in. A real charmer. Ugh.

He dried off with a towel and went to quietly look for Lamp, eventually finding the bedroom. A long bulky shirt was soon tossed at his face and he scrambled to grab it. “Wha--”

“That’s yours. Put it on. Your shirt’s looking like you took a dunk in the river.”

“Ah...o-okay.” Ham sniffed and finally went to toss his sweat drenched shirt, back to Lamp as he finally pulled on the gifted one. Clearly it was Lamp’s. A few sizes too big. If he’d been alone maybe he’d have smelled it. As cliche as it was. It just...reminded him of better times. Shaking out of his thoughts, he muttered a quiet thank you before Lamp was beside him again with an arm around him.

“You totally owe me for two outfits. _And_ you broke my glass. Might have to keep you around to make up for it.”

Ham glanced up, a first real smile in a while. “Y-yeah?”

Lamp smirked back, giving him a squeeze. “Yeah.”


End file.
